


Reflect on Hatred

by JikuDriverVoice_RiderCrime



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Infidelity, Insults, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Unsanitary, Wet & Messy, it's metaphorical vore kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikuDriverVoice_RiderCrime/pseuds/JikuDriverVoice_RiderCrime
Summary: Kitaoka/Asakura themed around the concept of "proper fucking adultery." Please read the tags, it's Asakura so that's a warning in itself.





	Reflect on Hatred

"Sensei, you sure you're going to be okay today?" Gorou asks in a concerned tone of voice that Kitaoka knows has been used more and more often. He nods in response, gives a roll of his eyes for show, looking up at his husband standing on the other side of the desk. 

"I'm perfectly fine, look, my arm hardly hurts anymore, I'm just going to be taking some calls."

"But--"

"But what?" And Kitaoka knows what Gorou is going to say but he gives him a look that speaks more than words and Gorou sighs. With the defeat, he leans over the desk for a quick, chaste kiss and with that he heads off, dressed nicely in a suit and in one of Kitaoka's favourite ties that he lovingly had tied for him just a while earlier. 

As Kitaoka hears the door click, then the sound of their car outside, Kitaoka feels an excitement begin to rise. It's awful really, a few months back he would've taken this time to lean back in his chair and think about all the ways he's lucky to have someone as attentive and caring and Gorou in his life, but. He looks at the clock, and shifts in his chair - Asakura has probably been watching their house for a few hours now and the thought makes his cock throb in the confines of his tailored suit trousers. 

Like reading his mind, there's a knock. The voice of Gorou rings in his mind, telling him to not open the door to anyone, that it's dangerous for him right now and Kitaoka can only laugh quietly to himself. Gorou wasn't exactly wrong - it is dangerous for him but that's exactly the point. 

He lets Asakura wait a few minutes to stew outside, to get a little pissed off, then eventually he opens the door. Before he can even manage a sarcastic little quip, Asakura is pushing Kitaoka back into the room and shutting the door with a loud, brutal slam. 

"I've been waiting too long, Kitaoka," Asakura starts, his voice a low purr that Kitaoka can hear perfectly well in the silence of the house. Kitaoka knows he should be paying attention to Asakura's mood and words but he's too distracted by the way Asakura's jacket is barely hanging onto his frame, chest practically out paired together with tight snakeskin jeans that do nothing to conceal the fact Asakura is definitely not wearing underwear. Kitaoka feels his mouth go dry as he can make out the outline of Asakura's cock and he wonders how long it's been since Asakura has washed. 

Asakura shoves him again, his face twisting into a small cruel smile. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ah, you know, I'm just trembling in fear. There's a wanted criminal in my house."

"You invited me," Asakura moves in closer, and Kitaoka realises he's backed up against the wall directly opposite the door. He thinks about Gorou then, walking through the door, saying he forgot something or another and all he can see is Asakura fucking into him--

"Did I? I don't remember, perhaps you could remind me of our appointment arrangements--"

Asakura kisses him. Or, rather, Kitaoka doesn't know if he can call it a kiss exactly. He thinks about the gentle kiss Gorou had given him before leaving but this wasn't anything like that - it felt more like he was getting eaten, like Asakura wanted to devour him and really, Kitaoka guesses that's probably on Asakura's mind. He feels Asakura push him into the wall with fists tightly bunched into his shirt and he can't stop from moaning into the kiss - it's messy and every time Kitaoka tries to deepen it in one way, Asakura is trying for another angle, trying to stick his tongue in as far as he's capable. It's not human, the way Asakura kisses, like he's never truly seen or experienced it, but in return it's a raw display of domination that leaves Kitaoka breathless, leaves his mouth going slack and eyes closing, as if to give himself to Asakura already. 

There's a chuckle from Asakura, as he bites hard at Kitaoka's bottom lip before pulling away. "Look at you," there's that voice again, it's quiet, like a low growl, "the way you just take it... truly disgusting."

"Rich coming from you," Kitaoka manages to snark back, licking at his lips to both clean up some of the saliva there and to feel where Asakura had left dents in his lip. He doesn't exactly know what to do with himself but Asakura soon starts pushing down on his shoulders roughly, the sound of Kitaoka's knees hitting the wood floor reverberates into the quiet space. 

"I'm not the one playing some kind of little game with their, ah, spouse, isn't it?" 

"It's not a game - he doesn't know."

"Oh? Isn't that worse?" Asakura smiles down at him, an off putting grin and there's amusement in his eyes. He grabs Kitaoka's hair then, pulls his face up against his crotch and start to rub his face into the bulge of his steadily growing hard-on. Kitaoka feels as if his face is being crushed but his legs can't help but spread where they've ended up under him, desperately desiring for his own cock get a similar friction. Asakura doesn't let up though, Kitaoka knows at least Gorou-chan would've by now, instead he just continues to grind into Kitaoka's face, into his mouth, nose and cheeks. Forces Kitaoka to do nothing but focus on huffing on the scent of his arousal, of his already leaking pre-cum that he thinks he can taste it through the fabric and the scent of dirty musk. He mouths desperately at what he's been longing for since he woke up and it's a shame really, Gorou had been so good to him that morning, had held onto him and gently stroked his hair and all he'd been able to think about was this. 

"Pathetic," Asakura mutters, but there's almost a hint of fondness and it makes Kitaoka try and grind his hips against his too tight trousers, as if the insult went directly to his cock. Asakura pulls his head away then, still holding onto his hair tightly, almost as if he's worried that if he didn't Kitaoka would shove his face right back onto his cock, and to be fair Asakura would probably be correct in that assumption. Instead, forced away like this, Kitaoka takes that moment to take some deep breathes, opens his eyes and looks up to meet the others eyes. He feels Asakuras hands run absentmindedly through his hair, purposely messing up the style Gorou had taken his time to perfect earlier. 

"Open your mouth," Asakura orders, and Kitaoka feels excitement his hole clench in response, opening his mouth almost instantly hoping to finally get that cock down his throat. "Close your eyes," and Shuichi obeys - it's not like he couldn't go against Asakura if he truly wanted but that's not what this was about. 

He waits, waits to finally get a taste of Asakura's cock that teases him behind snake skin fabric but he jumps when he feels something wet land in his mouth. He swallows it on reflex, it doesn’t taste of much, but he opens his eyes out if curiosity and he sees Asakura's figure looming over him, spitting into his mouth. He barely has time to register this fact when Asakura does it again and Kitaoka doesn't stop him. There's something so dirty about it that makes Kitaoka shiver, makes him hold the spit in his mouth and move it around a little, his mind telling him it tastes like something but all he can call it is Asakura. As he swallows it down it feels even more intimate than if he was swallowing down the others cum. 

"Tasty?" Asakura's voice purrs down at him, licking his own lips of saliva before grinning down at him. 

"... There's something else," he pauses, licks at his lips to taste the remnants of Asakura's spit, "I'd much prefer in my mouth."

"Oh?" There's a raise of an eyebrow, "straight to the point are we? I'll be kind then, lawyer."

Kitaoka does have a moment to respond back if he so wishes as Asakura works on getting his cock out, but he doesn't even bother, he's too distracted and honestly impatient to see Asakura's cock out in the open. He opens his mouth before Asakura even has to say anything and for his efforts he gets a condescending chuckle, which usually would have him offended for weeks but in this moment it just makes him finally palm at his own cock. He knows he could've done that from the start but honestly, he likes to keep himself edged for as long as possible. 

Instead of just shoving it down, Asakura decides to rub his cock on Kitaoka's face first, mirroring the earlier movements and lets him get a feel of the hard flesh, rubbing his pre-cum over his cheeks and lips. There's a smell, it's not exactly easy to ignore, but there's also hints of musk and old semen that makes Kitaoka's mouth feel heavy, longing to taste it. He'd been embarrassed the first time he allowed Asakura in to fuck him just from the sheer fact, but then later he was embarrassed at how much he'd been awakened to things he'd never considered before. Gorou was ever so good, showered often, especially before sex, there was always a clean taste to his skin that was once appreciated but Shuuichi wonders if he'd always secretly had a thing for the opposite or was it just Asakura existing that made the difference. It just made sense, that Asakura's cock was as disgusting as it was both alluring - that's him as a person. 

A hand tightening in his hair pulls his attention away from his thoughts and then Asakura is feeding his cock into his mouth. He lets his muscles go slack, lets Asakura's cock get as deep as it wants though he gags a little as apparently he wasn't actually so ready for the feeling of something hitting the back of his throat. Asakura holds his position, as if to let Kitaoka get over the initial shock, and Kitaoka supposes not even Asakura wants vomit on his cock so there's at least that. He knows what Asakura does like however, and he starts to tongue where he can, along the shaft mostly, and he's always surprised at how soft yet hard the feeling of a cock in his mouth is. For his efforts, Asakura's hands in Kitaoka's hair drag along until both of them are cupping the back of his head. 

Then, Asakura begins to fuck his face. 

There's no real other way to describe it to Kitaoka. It's brutal, as to be expected, but there's just something so much closer to the act of fucking in his movements that it doesn't feel like it can be called a blowjob. Kitaoka leaves his hands limply by his sides, only his hips fucking into the air, moving in pace with the movement of Asakura's thrusts. His mouth is left as slack as possible as Asakura uses his hold on his head to thrust deeply in then all the way out, the slackness allowing saliva and drool to pool around Kitaoka's lips and leave trails all along Asakura's cock, creating loud, wet noises. He wonders briefly if this is the only time this cock actually gets a thorough cleaning and the thought of being just used to clean Asakura’s cock makes him moan. 

"You're disgusting like this, Kitaoka," Asakura chuckles again, slightly breathless but not stopping in his fucking, even getting a little rougher after the sound of that moan, perhaps wanting noises of pleasure to turn into gagging. "They call me an animal, but you just roll over - like prey, letting yourself get eaten or fucked," he punctuates it with a particularly hard thrust, as if trying to get even deeper than physically possible, and it leaves Kitaoka choking and coughing around the intrusion. He can't remove it however, so he's just left constantly feeling a sensation of something wanting to come up, stuck trying to breathe through his nose as his eyes glaze over with wetness. "I could kill you right now, it'd be a fitting death for a whore like you," he pauses to let out a small pleased grunt, "wouldn’t you like that?"

Kitaoka just lets out another gagging noise in response but then Asakura is pulling out with a pop, strands of drool connecting Kitaoka's lips and tongue to Asakura's cock. He heaves for a second or two, then coughs and splutters, spits out onto the floor if only to try and clear his airways, lifts a hand to try and wipe at the tears forming in his eye. 

"Well, would you?" 

"You're too talkative today," Kitaoka manages to get out, not wanting to actually answer such a question, but it sounds weak and pathetic and he has to concede to Asakura's insults then. "Gorou-chan will be back at some point, so, let's hurry this up," he tries to give a smirk up at Asakura with that, the words having become a little ritual between the two - the act of mentioning Gorou returning gives Kitaoka a thrill and it seems it to a similar effect on Asakura. 

"Are you usually this much of a demanding bitch with him?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I am, but--"

"Not in this way," Asakura finishes his sentence before moving his cock back against Kitaoka's mouth, wiping the now cold drool around, letting it smack against his cheek a few times. Kitaoka gets the message and opens his mouth, after that small break he felt a bit more confident dealing with the violent fucking of his mouth and throat. Except, Asakura didn't go right back into it, instead he fed Kitaoka just the tip and a bit, letting the soft flesh rub against his tongue, as if to let Kitaoka savour the taste. It's humiliating, but he can't stop himself from licking around what's being offered, tasting saltiness that he wonders if it's the pre-cum or from something else. Asakura only has one hand holding tightly to his hair, his other is guiding his cock around Kitaoka's mouth, sometimes pushing it into the space of his cheeks to see its shape against the flesh. Again, Kitaoka just lets it happen, though the way it keeps his mouth open, drool begins to flow from around Asakura's cock, making its way to dry on the skin of his neck and chin.   
Asakura's boredom can only be stated so much however and he goes back to fucking his face soon after. It's more than welcome, and Kitaoka shuts his eyes as he lets Asakura take over, let's Asakura use his body as he pleases like the fool he's always been. 

He doesn't know how much time passes but Asakura seems to pick up the pace a little, starts to make him gag again with rough thrusts, and then there's suddenly a shoe pressing down on his own erection that makes Kitaoka snap out of his reverie. He moans, hips wildly responding to the feel of something hard, but there's no real friction to be hard - still it's better than nothing. He wonders how dirty Asakura's shoes must be from the way he's been living, how he's going to make Gorou wash these trousers later and make his husband silently question the stains, but that just brings him to open his eyes and look up at Asakura with a plea in his eyes. 

Asakura grins down at him, teeth bared, and again Kitaoa thinks about Asakura comparing him to prey and it feels apt. As the thought enters his mind, Asakura is pulling his cock out of his mouth and coming over his face - Kitaoka has to close his eyes as warm, viscous strands land on his skin. Asakura had kept his cock relatively close to his face after pulling out, most of the cum had ended up spread over his right cheek, a bit over the bridge of his nose and a little over his eyebrow. As he feels Asakura jerk his cock against his face to get any remaining cum out, he takes the moment to catch up on his breathing, still painfully hard but feeling like some sort of tension has left now that Asakura has finally come. It's almost like the feeling of a job well done. 

He remains motionless, feels the heat of Asakura's cock leave his face, but the hand in his hair just grips tighter, pulls his face more upwards. He opens his eyes and watches as Asakura squats down to his level. 

"Messy," he mutters, though there's again that slight endearment in his voice, but Kitaoka doesn't know if it's due to Asakura feeling pleased at the results or anything more. He feels a bit on edge actually, as Asakura usually just kicks him to the side and leaves him either sitting in spunk leaking from his hole or like today, his face covered in drying cum and drool. He can't help but jump as Asakura leans in and starts licking at his face, licking at cum and drool and sweat and tears. He leaves a wet path in his wake, using broad licks, and he feels such a connection to this man - truly they're both animals in their own way. 

"I'm going to devour you, soon, Kitaoka," Asakura murmurs, "as Venosnaker swallows you whole, I hope to see you struggle."

"I'm sure I'm delicious," he resorts to making a joke – well he probably is delicious - as he doesn't know how else to respond. The way Asakura is speaking, he's so sure about his words, and sounds so excited, like someone telling good news. Kitaoka is both horrified but equally turned on, in such a way it makes him aware that he's still hard, that his erection hasn't gone down since this whole thing started and has been painfully ignored the entire time. The image of him being swallowed down by that snake flashes in his mind and he wonders if that would be a better death than one on a bed, with Gorou giving him pitying looks. 

There's one last lick to his lips, a sensual move that lasts, reminiscent of the earlier kiss that makes Kitaoka's cheeks warm. After that, Asakura is shoving Kitaoka roughly away with the grip on his hair and like he's heard cop cars in the distance, he's quickly pulling his cock back into the confines of his trousers without even a consideration of cleaning up the fluids drying on the flesh. With one last look at Kitaoka on the floor, he leaves with a loud slam of the door. 

Kitaoka opens his trousers finally and starts to jerk off. With one hand he gets his mobile out and texts Gorou how hard he is, how he's jerking off thinking about him. He snaps his phone shut, ignoring the instant response back as he fists his cock wildly. He thinks about Asakura watching as Venosnaker slowly devours him and he moans into the silent office, coming onto the cold wood floor.


End file.
